Hayleigh's Troubles
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Hayleigh and Oliver have dating for years. In their last year in school, Hayleigh learns her father, the man who was always there to guide her growing up, has died, and that her mother accused her boyfriend. What can she do to prove he didn't do it? rr...
1. Chapter I

Hayleigh watched the snow falling outside as she began to set her stuff up the way it had been before Christmas break.  
  
"Hayleigh? Harry wanted me to tell you that he must have your trunk, and you must have his." Confused, she opened the trunk, and smiled, picking up Harry's wand. Nodding, she closed it back up, and hauled it back downstairs, setting it down at Harry's feet.  
  
"Well, here's yours," she said, smiling. She turned her head as the picture pulled back, and some other students returned from break. Her smiled faded as he stepped in, and set his trunk down for a minute, to take off his jacket. Looking away, she picked up her trunk, and headed back up the steps. He looked up at her, and sighed as she disappeared in the stairwell.  
  
She sat near the wall, listening to Snape's droning lecture about Potions, and turned her gaze to him, as he watched Snape with forced interest. Hayleigh watched Professor Snape set his wand down on his desk as the bell rang, and she gathered her books in her arms, and headed from the room, ready for lunch.  
Her hair hung about her face as she sat at the table, and looked up as Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat down around her.  
  
"How was your first day back?" Harry asked. She yawned, holding her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Too long. I wish it was Saturday, so I could go outside, and keep up my.Quidditch physique," she said, giggling. Harry laughed.  
  
"Same here. I have Snape next, too."  
  
"Just had him. He's still as." She stopped as Snape traipsed by, heading for the staff table. "Just as boring," she finished, as he sat down. Ron laughed. Hayleigh lifted her fork, and speared a piece of meat off one of the plates in front of her, and lowered it onto her plate, looking up to see him watching her. She closed her eyes, and turned her head, dropping her hair over her face.  
  
"Hayleigh?" Harry asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you keep looking away when Wood looks at you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Oliver and I are having.creative differences right now, and I do not wish to speak to him, so I don't want to look at him, either," she said, sighing. Harry nodded, pretending to understand, and began his lunch.  
  
She was so glad that Saturday had finally come that she pulled on her jacket, and ran down the steps before anyone else had woken up. Hayleigh stood outside, breathing the fresh air, and looked over at the trees as the sun rose. She saw the beams of light shoot through them, and smiled that she had woken up so early. It wasn't until she had been standing out there for a few minutes that she realized she could still see her breath, and that a thin layer of snow still covered the ground.  
  
"Surprised to see you up this early, Hayl," a voice called. She turned around, and rolled her eyes as Oliver jogged down, jamming his hands deeper into his pockets as an icy wind began to blow.  
  
"What do you want, Oliver?"  
  
"I want to talk to you. You've been ignoring me for about a month, now, right?"  
  
"You were the one who chose to argue about something so stupid as my cousin's accent," she said, squatting down, and playing with the snow.  
  
"You didn't have to fight back, you know. And you didn't have to stop talking to me. It's not easy going through a break without talking to you." She smiled faintly behind her hair as he walked up beside her.  
  
"I know. It's not easy giving you the silent treatment, either," she said.  
  
"Than why do it, Hayleigh?" She stood up.  
  
"Because you were being stubborn."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've tried to apologize about arguing over the fact that your cousin shouldn't try speaking with an English accent when she's not used to it," he said. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you, Oliver." He smiled.  
  
"It's alright. Will you talk to me now? And stop looking away when I try to smile at you?" She stepped closer, and put her hands around his shoulders.  
  
"Only if you don't push me around too much during practice," she said, smiling, and placing her forehead against his collarbone. He put his hands around her waist, and held her.  
  
"I'll try, but I am captain, and that is what I'm supposed to do." She laughed a little and he lifted her head, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Wood! Gryffindor! Come inside! It's time for breakfast!" a voice called. They turned to see Professor McGonagall waving them inside, and they jogged up to the doors.  
  
She sat at the table in the common room, writing a letter to her father.  
  
Dear Dad;  
Hey, papa! I just thought I would write, and see how you are doing. School's going fine. I mean, I'd rather it was summer, and time to come home, but unfortunately, I don't know how to move time forward yet.hehe. No, don't worry, I'm not doing anything that could possibly break the rules. I've checked. Just kidding! I hope you and momma and Melissa are alright without me there, and I also hope that you are taking care of my cat, Linnie. I know she misses me, and I miss her too, and I can't wait to come back home, though I've only been here for a week. We start Quidditch practices again in a few days, so long as the snow is gone. It doesn't matter to Wood what the temperature is.unless it's too cold. He's the judge. We have to stick it out. But it's a lot of fun. I'll write again when I get a response. Love you guys.  
  
~Hayleigh.  
  
She sealed the envelope, and stood up from her place at the table. Ron and Harry looked up from their homework, and sighed.  
  
"This is too boring!" they moaned. Hayleigh smiled, shaking her head, and pulled on her sweater, heading towards the painting.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses.  
  
"Owlery," she said, holding up her letter. They nodded, and she walked out of the common room, turning down the long corridor, towards the Owlery.  
She looked up at all the owls perched around her, gazing down as though they could have attacked her at any moment. After a second, she whistled a light tune, and a shiny white snow owl landed on her shoulder. She had just attached the letter to her owl, when she heard a responding whistle.  
  
"Well, Tallie, seems as though you've learned a new trick," she said, patting her head.  
  
"Actually, that was me," a voice said. She turned around, surprised, and saw Oliver step up onto the landing, smiling.  
  
"Frightened me," she said, walking to the window. Tallie nipped at Hayleigh's ear, and took off, flying over the forest.  
  
"Who's that to?" he asked, walking up behind her. Hayleigh watched the trees sway lightly in the breeze, and noticed the tiny bits of snow fly off.  
  
"My father. I've only been back here for a week, and already I miss him. And my sister Melissa." He put his arms around her shoulders, and smiled as the snow began to fall again.  
  
"I'm glad we don't have classes today."  
  
"Me too." He kissed the back of her head, and pulled her away from the window, laughing.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" a voice said. "Aren't you usually outside?" Hayleigh turned around.  
  
"Hi, Percy. I was just sending a letter to my father: Oliver chose to come with me. We were just going to head downstairs," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Besides, its not as if it is against the rules to send out an owl from the Owlery, is it, Percy?" she asked sweetly. He smiled.  
  
"Your right. It's not," he said, waved his hand, and walked back down the steps.  
  
"How'd you manage to get him to go away? Doesn't he usually lecture?"  
  
"He's had a crush on me, like, forever. It's funny, yet pathetic, yet useful at times." Oliver laughed slightly, shaking his head, as they headed down the steps.  
She turned her head, watching Oliver talk with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Harry, Fred, and George. Smiling to herself, she picked up a snowball, and whipped it at him. It splattered against the back of his head, and dripped down the back of his robes. He jumped, feeling how cold it was against his skin, and turned around.  
  
"Hayleigh!"  
  
"I couldn't resist!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Well, get over here! This is a team meeting, and you are part of the team." She jogged over, and stood by Harry, listening. "Practice is tomorrow, at three o' clock. Professor McGonagall has booked us the field, and, halfway through, one of you six is going to have to sit out, and let Hayleigh take your place. She is our backup, she needs to be just as prepared, just incase something should happen." Hayleigh smiled at him over from behind everyone, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Who are we playing for the first game?"  
  
"We are playing." He turned his head, looking over at Marcus Flint. "Slytherin," he said, in a low, dark voice. She held back her giggles, and continued to listen to Oliver. "We will meet in the changing rooms at two forty-five, get our uniforms on, grab our brooms, and head out." Everyone nodded, and scattered across the lawn, except Hayleigh. She smiled at him, and put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"You know what I can't wait for?"  
  
"School to end, and us to graduate?" he asked.  
  
"Well, aside from that."  
  
"I don't know.what?"  
  
"The Hogsmeade visit. I love going there."  
  
"Well, it's in a couple weeks. Closer than it was before break."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" she asked. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing her. She heard a laugh, and pulled away, looking around.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?" She looked around. No one was laughing anywhere near them. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing.must've imagined it." He shrugged, and slid his arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist, and they walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hayleigh glancing inside.  
  
"You ever wondered why the forest is there if we can't go in it?" she asked.  
  
"Sometimes.but then I remind myself that there are more people here than just us students." She dropped her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you have to be so smart, Wood? Makes me feel inferior." He smiled, and pulled her closer as the wind began to blow.  
  
"Heads up!" a voice called. Hayleigh looked up as the snowball slammed into her back. Spinning around, she saw Harry and Ron throwing snowballs at them.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, making one and chucking it at him. 


	2. Chapter II

Hayleigh walked outside, behind Harry, with her broom in her hands, and flew up to the stands, to watch. She was amazed at how much everyone had managed to change over the summer, and even more so over the Christmas break. They zoomed about in front of her, throwing the Quaffle amongst the Chasers, beating the Bludgers away from the other players, following the Snitch, blocking the Quaffle from the goal. She could do it all, of course, but not as well as those on the field. She heard the laughter again, and turned around, confused. She was the only one up there, and turned back around to see the Quaffle go past Oliver.  
  
"Alright! Half time! Who wants to trade with Hayleigh?" Angelina flew over, and sat down on the benches.  
  
"Go on, Hayleigh. My hand hurts." She smiled, and flew out, positioning herself back by Fred. He threw the Quaffle, and Hayleigh caught it, flying over, towards the goal. Seeing George appear in front of her, she spun on her broom, and threw the Quaffle over to Alicia. She took it, and hurled it past Oliver, who only missed it by a couple of inches.  
  
He threw the ball back out, and Katie caught it, heading towards the goal and going around the stands with it. Hayleigh followed her, looking around at the others on her team. Katie turned, tossing the Quaffle to Alicia, who spun around to throw it to Hayleigh, who wasn't too far from the goal. As she held out her hand to catch it, she heard the chanting. It was faint, but she knew it was there, and tried to listen harder, to hear what they were saying. Even as it grew stronger, and more defiant, she couldn't understand. It was a wordless chant to her. Confused, she looked around: no one was chanting. The team was staring at her, wondering why she didn't catch the Quaffle. She began to blush, realizing they hadn't heard it, and flew down, grabbing the ball, and flew back up.  
  
"Sorry." Oliver shook his head, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Alright. Let's go inside. It's getting darker out here," he said. Hayleigh sighed, and flew down, hopping off her broom, and jogging inside, tossing the Quaffle to Alicia.  
  
She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and headed out of the changing rooms. Oliver jogged up, and took her hand. She turned her head.  
  
"What happened out there, Hayleigh? Why didn't you catch the Quaffle?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know.didn't you hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The chanting."  
  
"Uh, Hayleigh, there wasn't any chanting," he said. She scratched her head, confused.  
  
"I don't get it. I heard chanting. I mean, I don't know what was being chanted, but I know I heard it!" she exclaimed. He slid his arm around her waist.  
  
"I believe that you may think you heard something."  
  
"No! I know I heard it! Like the laughter yesterday!" she exclaimed, pulling away. He held up his hands.  
  
"I can't say I heard it, Hayl. Is it possible that, you know, your just hearing it?" She sighed, and put her hands over her face, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know!" she cried. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Listen, why don't you go lay down, Hayleigh? Maybe your just tired." She took a deep breath.  
  
"Maybe your right.sorry." she said, smiling up at him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her neck. She smiled, and put her arms around his waist.  
  
Hayleigh sighed, and dropped onto her bed, pain throbbing through her head, pulsating at her temples. She closed her eyes, and hoped that the darkness inside her mind would melt away the headache. She could hear Hermoine and Ginny giggling as they came up the steps, but it became faint, and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
She was on the Quidditch field, playing the match against Slytherin. It was slightly blurry, and she couldn't hear the cheers or the cries of the crowd, so instantly, it clicked that she must be dreaming, but it was so believable, she had doubts. She caught the Quaffle, and threw it to Alicia, wondering why she was playing, wondering if Katie had gotten hurt: she was Chaser alongside Alicia and Angelina. Faintly, as Oliver caught the Quaffle and threw it onto the field, she heard the chanting. Still wordless, she looked around, and could sort of see the mouths of the Slytherin's moving. All of the Slytherins: the ones on the field, the ones cheering, and Snape, even. Confused, she moved closer, trying to hear it.  
  
"He's going to miss the ball. He's going to let it pass. Soon he will fall, and receive a face of grass." She squinted to see the faces in the crowds, but they were still blurry. "He'll be taken to the prison, he'll be held against his will. He's going to be accused of a crime, a sin, a kill." She began to hear the voices of her team, and turned around, to try and get out there, to drown out the chant she couldn't understand. "She's going to be heartbroken, she is going to have cried. It won't be until it's too late when she realizes that Wood's died." She spun on her broom, hearing only his voice over the chanting.  
  
"Get the Snitch, Harry. We may only be in the lead for now!" he called. She saw Harry's lips move, but heard nothing come out. Her eyes began to mist over as the chant continued.  
  
"It will be disgusting, horrifying, unjust. But at least we will win, and be harmonious." She began to cry, finally understanding what they were saying, but not wanting to believe it. A wave of panic washed over her, and then a long wave of nausea, as the faces of the Slytherin's ripped apart, revealing the most revolting sight she had ever seen, whether it be real or in a movie. As they got bigger, dripping with the thickest, slimiest ooze she had ever seen, they stretched onto the field, wrapping their tentacles around Oliver, pulling tighter and tighter by the second. She began to cry even harder, and tried not to scream, slamming her eyes closed. One scream passed her lips, unable to be stopped, and she faintly heard the voices around her.  
  
"Hayleigh, wake up.wake up, Hayleigh." She was still crying, with her blankets and sheets entangled around her legs. Her eyes opened widely, and she shoved herself into a sitting position, seeing Hermoine and Ginny around her. She was breathing in short, deep breaths, trying to calm herself, realizing it had only been a dream.  
  
"Hayleigh, are you alright?" Ginny asked, pulling the curtain on her bed further back. Something inside her wasn't settling, and she needed proof that it had only been a dream.  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I have to know." she muttered again, getting out of her bed and pulling on her bathrobe. She began down the steps, hoping she'd be able to sleep when she went back up them. Oliver had been sitting in front of the fire, doing some extra work for Potions.  
  
"Hayleigh, where are you going?" Hermoine called. He had just finished and was standing up, his books on the couch, when he heard Hermoine's voice, and looked up.  
  
"I have to know!" she called back, dropping her feet onto the landing. Tears staining her red cheeks, she ran across the room and threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Hayleigh? What is it, what's wrong?" he asked. Hermoine ran down, straightening her robe, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"It was so horrible, Oliver! I dreamed you.you.uh!" she cried, unable to pull herself back and look at him. He ran his hand over her hair, keeping one steady on her back, trying to calm her down, giving confused looks to Hermoine.  
  
"She was having a nightmare, apparently having something to do with you and Quidditch.and some chant.but she screamed once, and almost every girl was awake."  
  
"Go on back to bed, Hermoine. Tell the others to go back to sleep. Let me talk to her.." Hermoine nodded, and walked up the steps, shaking her head.  
  
Oliver sat her on the couch, finally getting her to stop crying. He pushed the hair off her face, and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. She sniffled, unable to look at him.  
  
"Hayleigh, look at me."  
  
"I can't.I just can't.I don't really think you wanna look at me in the middle of the night, either," she said, her hands flying up to her hair to pull it into a quick ponytail. He pushed her hands away. Her face was pale, her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her lips were quivering.  
  
"I don't care what you look like, Hayleigh. You know that. Now.come on, look at me." She took a deep breath, and lifted her head, but couldn't look him in the eyes. She stared over at the fireplace, instead. "That's better.what happened?" he asked, taking her hand. Hayleigh took a deep breath.  
  
"We were playing the match against Slytherin," she said in an unusually calm voice. "I heard the chanting on the field, and found it coming from the entire Slytherin house, including Snape. But that was all I could hear. They said your name, something about you dying in prison, and I could hear you, too. But they continued the chant about how it would be unjust, but they'd win and be happy.and then they turned into these.horrifying." Her voice began to break as she said this. "It was disgusting. They grabbed you with these.tentacle things and strangled you.That is why I screamed. I hated it.I just had to be sure it was a dream." She dropped her head into her hands, and began to cry again, but this time not as hard, as the images came back into her mind. Oliver put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm fine, Hayl. I'm right here, and besides, what reason would they have to drag me off to jail?" he said, sitting her up. She sniffled.  
  
"I guess your right." she said. She shook her head, smiling. "God, I feel like an idiot." He smiled.  
  
"Well, your not. Dreams do have that effect on people. Listen, do you want me to stay up with you for a little while longer?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nah.we both need our sleep.I'll be fine." she said, standing up. He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss, and headed upstairs with his books.  
  
Hayleigh opened the bottle in front of her, and reread the directions on the board quickly. Oliver glanced over.  
  
"Hayleigh? What step are you on?" he asked, eyeing Snape as he passed them.  
  
"Five." she whispered, sprinkling some of the dust into her cauldron. He smiled, and turned back to his own potion.  
  
"Alright, put a little sample into your flasks, with your name clearly written on them, and place them on my desk. Then you may clean up," Snape said, walking up to his desk. Hayleigh bottled a sample, cleared her place, and set the flask on the desk.  
  
She dropped down for lunch, and glanced over at the Slytherin table, seeing them whisper to each other. Shrugging, she took a bite out of the food on her plate, as the Daily Prophet landed on the table.  
  
"What the.?" she asked, pulling back. Reaching out, she picked it up, scanning it.  
  
"Doesn't mail usually come at breakfast?" Ron asked, leaning over to see it. Oliver looked over from his place across from her.  
  
"What's it say?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what's so important.someone won an award.someone.died," she said, looking up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nikolas Gryffindor.my father." Oliver lifted his eyes, meeting hers.  
  
"What does it say about him?" Hayleigh scanned the article.  
  
"The Death of A Ministry Wizard: Accident, or.Murder?  
  
News reached the reporters of the Daily Prophet early this morning that Nikolas Gryffindor, wizard, 43, had died during the night. Gryffindor, a dear friend of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, was a Ministry of Magic worker, who specialized in Underage Wizardry. He had been out on a case, to check his sources for an Underage Wizard, who had used magic for fun, and had not returned home that morning. His wife, Melissa Gryffindor, who works alongside her husband at the Ministry, reported him missing, and arrived at the Ministry in time to hear of his death. When questioned, she gave one statement: 'It was no accident. This was murder.it was planned, and carried through, by someone who was against him and his choices, since the beginning.'  
Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was questioned, asked where Gryffindor had been sent, the night he died. 'Nikolas was responding to a case of a third year Hogwarts student who had abandoned his chances at the school, and began to torture Muggles with his wand. He was a brave man, who died doing his job. It was just a horrible accident that he died away from his friends and family.' Mrs. Gryffindor, however, does not believe that. 'He was murdered. Fudge will not admit it, but I will say right now that Nikolas had a bad feeling about this job. Even though he did not want to go, knowing something was wrong, he went because it was his duty. Someone called him out that night. Someone who wanted him gone.' The only suspect to this crime, however, is a seventh year Hogwarts student, who was reported missing from his dorm and common rooms last night. The suspect's name is."  
  
Hayleigh stumbled, and stopped, reading the last line of the article.  
  
"Hayleigh? Who's the suspect? What student?" Hermoine asked. Hayleigh's hand slightly shook as she read the name to herself again.  
  
"Hayleigh?" George asked, looking up from his glass. Very slowly, she lowered the paper, looking up across the table.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked. She couldn't find her voice, but did open her mouth, expecting it just to come out. Ron reached out for the paper, but she folded it into her lap.  
  
"Who is it?" Fred asked, opening his hands expectantly.  
  
"'The suspect's name is.Oliver Wood.'" 


	3. Chapter III

Oliver's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's, as Hayleigh looked away.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Let me see that!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand. Ron took the paper, and read the last line.  
  
"'The suspect's name is Oliver Wood.'" he read out loud, looking around the table. Hayleigh's eyes began to water, and she stood up.  
  
"Hayleigh, I didn't." he tried to say. Shaking her head, she threw her hand over her mouth and ran from the Great Hall, all eyes on her as she began to cry. Up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall stood up, and rushed out of the hall after her. Oliver had begun to stand.  
  
"Sit back down, Wood." she said as she passed. He dropped onto the bench, still confused.  
  
Hayleigh had collapsed onto the stairs, her head in her hands, crying. McGonagall sat beside her.  
  
"What is wrong, Hayleigh?"  
  
"My father is dead!" she cried out, not looking up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, pulling Hayleigh to her feet.  
  
"It's in the Prophet.front page." she said, wiping her cheeks. McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Well, the Prophet has a habit of stretching the truth. You may want to speak with your mother." Hayleigh nodded.  
  
"Alright, Professor."  
  
"Go ahead and use my office, if you need to," she said, and headed back to the Great Hall, to get the copy of the Prophet Hayleigh had.  
  
Hayleigh kneeled on the carpet in front of McGonagall's fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder, and leaned forward.  
  
"Number five, Greiirha Place!" she exclaimed, tossing in the powder. She put her face forward, and felt the spinning sensation around her. It stopped, and she found herself looking at her kitchen. "Mom?! Mom, are you here?!" she called. The door opened, and a little house elf ran in.  
  
"Miss Hayleigh!"  
  
"Twombly, is my mother here?" she asked. He nodded, and ran off. Hayleigh bent a little, trying to get comfortable, when her mom ran in.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What happened to dad? Is what the Prophet said true?" she asked. Her mother sighed, dropping onto her knees in front of the fire.  
  
"Yes, it is. Honey, I am sorry." she said. Hayleigh shook her head.  
  
"But how could they blame Oliver?! He would never do anything like that, he's always like dad! Who accused him?" Hayleigh asked. Her mother looked away.  
  
"I did, sweetheart."  
  
"Why, mom?" she asked, her voice breaking, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Because he threatened your father the week before you came home for Christmas." Hayleigh shook her head.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I cannot remember.but he did. I know he did." Hayleigh continued shaking her head.  
  
"No!" she cried, and pulled out of the fire, unable to listen to it anymore. She pushed herself up, and ran up the steps, to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She pushed open the door, and blushed, knowing she was late.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape."  
  
"Take your seat, so I can continue teaching." She moved to her seat, and dropped down, still embarrassed. Oliver looked down at her, but she could not find the strength to look back.  
  
The game had finally arrived. They were on their brooms, and Hayleigh was subbing for Katie, who had gotten sick that morning, and couldn't play yet. She flew around, the Quaffle under her arm, and chucked it through the hoop. She looked over at Oliver, for the first time since lunch the day before, and faintly smiled.  
  
"And it's tied, fifty to fifty!" Lee Jordan called. Hayleigh spun on her broom, watching the game, waiting for the Quaffle, and caught it on a fly by, intercepting it from the Slytherins. She flew over, and tossed it over to Alicia.  
  
"Spinnet throws the Quaffle.and it's good! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Lee called. Hayleigh was watching Harry and Draco fly for the Snitch, when, to her horror, she heard the Slytherins chanting. Spinning on her broom, she listened, ignoring the game.  
  
"He's going to miss the ball. He's going to let it pass. Soon he will fall, and receive a face of grass." She cried out, and flew towards Oliver, hoping to stop anything that could, and probably would, knock him down. As she flew over, they continued to chant. "He'll be taken to the prison, he'll be held against his will. He's going to be accused of a crime, a sin, a kill."  
  
"Oliver! Tell me you hear that!" she cried. He threw the Quaffle out, and listened.  
  
"I can't hear what they're saying, though," he said.  
  
"She's going to be heartbroken, she is going to have cried. It won't be until it's too late when she realizes that Wood's died." He turned his head, eyes wide, looking at her. He was able to understand them.  
  
"Wood! Gryffindor! Look out!" Fred called. She turned her head, seeing the Bludger.  
  
"No!" she cried, flying in front of him. The Bludger slammed into her stomach, and she flew back, through the hoop, and plummeted towards the ground.  
  
"Hayleigh!" he cried, looking down, catching the Quaffle. Her body ached as she lay on the ground, but found the strength to push herself onto her back, to listen to the chanting that still went on.  
  
"It will be disgusting, horrifying, unjust. But at least we will win, and be harmonious." The whistle blew.the game was over. She faintly saw Harry holding the Snitch, and smiled as Oliver landed beside her.  
  
"Why did you do that, Hayl?"  
  
"They want us to lose. They know something is going to happen to you. They know.its one big plot against us, Oliver." she said, pushing herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Easy, Hayleigh, easy." She listened as the Slytherins came from their box.  
  
"He'll be taken to the prison, he'll be held against his will. He's going to be accused of a crime, a sin, a kill."  
  
"It's a plot!" she exclaimed, pointing.  
  
"Oliver Wood?" a voice asked. He turned around. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, walked across the field, with a few men behind him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, standing up. Hayleigh stood up beside him, pain shooting through her stomach.  
  
"You are under arrest for suspicion of murdering Nikolas Gryffindor.come with us." He spun around, looking at Hayleigh. She was confused, even though she somewhat understood, and frightened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, let's go," he said, the men grabbing his wrists, and pulling him away.  
  
"Oliver!" she cried, trying to run to him. Fudge slammed his hand against her stomach, hitting the bruise, causing her to gasp, unable to scream.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he called, trying to wriggle free. McGonagall ran across the field.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. As Fudge pulled away, to explain, Hayleigh ran to him, hitting the men with her broom, and dropping to the ground.  
  
"It's the Slytherins. It's one big plot, I'm telling you, they did this to you, to us!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands.  
  
"Hey!" Fudge cried, running over.  
  
"Don't let them take you, Oliver. You'll never be the same!" she cried. Oliver's eyes lifted up, above her head.  
  
"Hayleigh, move!" he exclaimed. Hayleigh turned, and saw the broom swinging towards her. She didn't move quickly enough. She felt the pain shoot through her head before she blacked out.  
  
She blinked a few times, seeing Professor McGonagall standing over her, smiling.  
  
"Your awake.finally."  
  
"What time is it, where am I?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"It's three 'o' clock, you've been out for twenty-three hours," she said. "And you're in your own bed." Hayleigh pushed herself up.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" she asked.  
  
"He's at Azkaban. You were there, you saw them."  
  
"No! They can't take him!" she cried, feeling the tears begin to form again.  
  
"But they did.lay down, Hayleigh."  
  
"How can you expect me to just lie here when he could be punished to death? Or worse.the Dementor's Kiss?" she whispered, the pain shooting through her stomach as her hand landed on her bruise.  
  
"They can't do anything just yet, Hayleigh. They have to have a hearing. If there is at least two witnesses who say he was here that night, when your father was killed, they can't do anything to him."  
  
"What time did they say my father died?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? I mean, if he was here all night."  
  
"I had a nightmare that night.I knew something was going to happen to him, I knew it.Hermoine followed me to the common room. It was probably around twelve thirty or so.he was doing his Potions homework in front of the fire." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Then there was no way he did anything to your father. He was killed at one thirty."  
  
"Oliver was in bed at one thirty. We headed to our rooms at about one fifteen.you can ask anyone whose bed is around his.Seamus, or Ron, or Harry.or Neville, even. I heard Oliver fall before he got to his bed.he woke them up." She smiled again.  
  
"Then he's innocent."  
  
"I know that!" Her head fell back onto her pillow, pain pulsating through her. "Do I at least get to go see him before his court date?"  
  
"Afraid not. No contact, either."  
  
"When is his court date?" Hermoine asked, stepping up. Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"It is in one week. If you wouldn't mind, Hermoine, I'd like you to gather Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, and take them to my office. I need to speak with them, and you, as well." Hermoine nodded, patting Hayleigh's shoulder, and left the dorm.  
  
"Professor, let me come down, please."  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"But Wood is my boyfriend! This is very important to me that they can at least testify he was here!" She shook her head.  
  
"I want you to rest," she said, stood up, and left without another word. Hayleigh grumbled to herself, and saw Ginny Weasley walk in.  
  
"Ginny! Hey, can you give me a hand?"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Use your wand and make me some crutches?" Ginny hesitated, but made the crutches, and helped Hayleigh out of bed.  
  
"What did you need these for?"  
  
"To get to McGonagall's office.I want to know what they are going to say," she said, and hopped herself down the steps, out the door, and down to McGonagall's office.  
  
She pushed open the door, and heard everyone stop talking.  
  
"Now, didn't I ask you to stay put upstairs?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"This is my boyfriend we're talking about. My boyfriend being accused of killing my father. This is too important to lie down for." Sighing, McGonagall nodded, pointing to a seat beside Hermoine.  
  
"Boys? You were woken up by Wood, right?"  
  
"Yes. He said he tripped over one of Harry's shoes, and dropped his books, one of which flew over and slammed into a glass I had near my bed," Seamus said. McGonagall nodded, and turned to Hermoine.  
  
"Now, Hayleigh's nightmare woke you up, didn't it, Miss Grainger?"  
  
"Yes it did. And I followed her downstairs, where Oliver sat on the floor, trying to finish his Potions homework. I stood, and waited there, for a minute, while he tried to calm her down," she said. Nodding, McGonagall turned her attention to Hayleigh.  
  
"And, you were with him between the time that Miss Grainger left the common room, and Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Weasley were woken up, correct?"  
  
"Yes. He was trying to get me to the point where I could go back to sleep," Hayleigh said, folding her hands over her lap. McGonagall smiled.  
  
"If you can answer questions about where Mr. Wood was that night, without missing a step, he will be freed. He cannot be accused, and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban with five witnesses to his innocence." The door opened, and Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? I need to speak with Miss Gryffindor, please." McGonagall nodded, and Hayleigh hauled herself onto the crutches again, following Professor Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Come to my office with me, please," he said, and lead her down the hallway, to his door. Holding up his hands, he whispered the password, which Hayleigh did not hear, and stepped onto the stair, holding out his hand to help Hayleigh. She crutched onto the bottom step as the staircase moved up.  
  
She set the crutches on the floor, and sat down across from Dumbledore.  
  
"I know Wood is very important to, and I know that this hearing is very important as well.but Professor McGonagall asked you to stay lieing down because she gave you a Potion before you woke up to get rid of all the pain, and the bruises. Since you chose to get up, and move around, you will have to take another potion, and rest. Alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.Uh, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir? Is there anyway for me to talk to Oliver before his hearing?" Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Afraid not, Hayleigh. I'm sorry. Well." he said, looking around. "Not any way that's legal, any how." Hayleigh raised her eyebrow, and Dumbledore nodded. "You know of what I speak," he said, and stood. "Go ahead to Professor Snape's office. He will give you another potion, but you will have to wait until your lying down to take it." Hayleigh nodded, still confused, and crutched her way out of the room. 


	4. Chapter IV

Hayleigh slipped the vile of potion into her robes, and crutched to the bottom of the stairs. Too tired to go up them, she headed down the hall, shoving herself forward with all her might, and stopped inside the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up.  
  
"Hello, dear." Without responding, Hayleigh pushed herself down the aisle, and dropped onto a bed, pulling out the bottle. "What is that?"  
  
"A potion from Professor Snape. I'm too tired to get up the steps now." Madam Pomfrey nodded, and walked away as Hayleigh down the bottle, dropping it to the floor beside her. Her eyelids became heavy, and she was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
By the time she woke back up, she had already missed Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and, if she chose to go, would be arriving halfway through Arithmancy. Shaking her head, she just pulled herself up, feeling sore, but alright, and walked from the wing, into the hall, where she headed up the steps to her common room, and into her dorm room.  
  
She pulled her robe back on, after changing the clothes she had under it, and brushed out her hair quickly. Hayleigh turned, and headed back downstairs, planning to get comfortable on the couch until the Gryffindor's came in to discard their books. As she stepped in front of the couch, memories of that night she had the nightmare flooded back, and she felt the tears in her eyes. Quickly, she ran from the room. It felt so empty without Oliver. She felt so empty without Oliver. Her eyes quickly turning red, the tears racing down her cheeks, Hayleigh shoved open the doors and ran onto the grounds, the grass bending beneath her feet. Unaware that she had run so far, so fast, and unable to go any farther, she collapsed to the ground, her hands over her face, as she continued to cry.  
  
She hadn't been sitting there, crying, for too long, when she heard some voices behind her.  
  
"Hayleigh?" Hermoine called.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry called. They ran from the door, and kneeled beside her. When she had raced down the hallway, she shoved past them, knocking them into the wall. Hayleigh wiped her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"I can't go back into that room."  
  
"What room?"  
  
"The common room. Without Oliver it's just." Her sentence trailed, and her voice faltered, so she stopped, and looked up at them. Hermoine looked sad.  
  
"I'm so sorry for you, Hayleigh."  
  
"He didn't deserve to go. He didn't do anything."  
  
"We'll be testifying for him, Hayleigh, in five days. He'll get out. He'll be fine. Things will be back to the way they were."  
  
"No.it will never be the same. You aren't the same once you go to Azkaban," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"My mother was thrown in once, but she was falsely accused, and then it was corrected but." She stopped, realizing that she was speaking of a past her mother didn't want her to speak of. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the ground. "Maybe Professor McGonagall can help me out," she said, and headed back inside.  
  
She laid down in a bed at the end of the hospital wing. McGonagall had arranged it so that she could sleep there, and all her books and things would be in a little cabinet beside her. Hayleigh never had to enter the Gryffindor tower again unless she wanted to. She rolled onto her side, placing an arm under her head, unsure of whether or not she'd be able to testify at the trial without crying. She heard the clock chime midnight, and sighed. Four days until the court date, and there was no way to tell Oliver he didn't have to worry. A scream rang out of the hall, and she jumped up, spinning around. The door burst open, and Professor McGonagall looked around.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" she cried. The nurse ran out.  
  
"What's wrong, Minerva?"  
  
"Come, quickly!" Hayleigh followed them out the door, into the hall, and was partway up the steps when McGonagall stopped her.  
  
"Hayleigh, I suggest you go back to bed."  
  
"I can't! What's wrong? What happened?" She looked over McGonagall's shoulder, and screamed. Professor Snape, Professor Trelawny, and Filch had gathered around, hearing the screams, along with the few kids from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff towers who had been awake and heard the noise. Hayleigh pushed past McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, and kneeled on the floor beside Seamus. He was unconscious, and she reached out, to touch his face. He was cold.  
  
"Alright, kids, back to." Madam Pomfrey began.  
  
"What happened to Seamus?" Hayleigh cried, looking up at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"He's been Petrified."  
  
"How long will it take to undo it?" she asked. McGonagall didn't answer; neither did anyone else. Hayleigh looked around. "Professor?"  
  
"Your Potions professor, and Herbology professor, can create a potion to fix this.but it will take about one week."  
  
"A week.he's going to miss the trial.we've still got Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and Neville." She stayed on her knees beside Seamus, running her fingers over his cheek. The teachers shooed the students back to their towers, and after a few minutes, only Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey remained. "Who would do this to you?" she whispered, looking into his frozen eyes.  
  
Hayleigh stood outside, staring up at the sky. It was Saturday, and she had planned on doing homework, but went against it, and decided not to. Hermoine, Neville, and Harry walked outside, and gathered around her, and they all began to walk.  
  
"I wonder what Seamus was doing out so late," Hermoine pondered. The others shrugged.  
  
"He probably didn't do it on purpose. Someone did this because they know that Oliver will be let off, since we know the truth." Harry looked up.  
  
"You think this is a conspiracy, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. My mother was the one that suspected him, blamed him, got him put in Azkaban. I even told her that he liked my father more than most of the people he works with, and sees, all the time." Neville still seemed frightened.  
  
"What if he was just the first? What if whatever did that to him is going to do it to all of us?" he asked, not looking up. Hayleigh sighed.  
  
"Then we have a problem.wait a minute.where's.?" she began. A cry broke out of the building, and they spun around, running to the doors. As they burst inside, Filch stopped them.  
  
"Can't go any further, kids. Sorry," he growled. Hayleigh ducked under his arm, pulling the others with, and ran down the hall, sliding to a stop as they saw Ron's red hair sticking out from around the corner. She gasped, dropping down beside his head, her hands over her mouth. Headmaster Dumbledore stood near his feet.  
  
"Hayleigh, I'm afraid that you and the others will have to go to the trial without Mr. Weasley. He, like Mr. Finnigan, has been Petrified. He will be returned to his regular state once the Potion is made." Hayleigh took a deep, shaky breath, and looked at Harry, Hermoine, and Neville.  
  
"We cannot go outside without someone else. We have to stay together. It is especially important that two of us do not get Petrified. We can risk one of the boys, and either Hermoine or me.though I'd prefer not to be Petrified. I'm the only actual proof that Oliver was in the common room between the time Hermoine saw him, and the time that you two saw him.so, Hermoine, though it'd be helpful if you were there, too, it's not crucial." Hermoine nodded.  
  
"I understand that." They stood up, and headed back outside in silence, giving one last look at Ron as they walked away.  
  
Hayleigh sat outside, on a bench, quill in hand, jotting down bits and pieces of her Potions homework. Her mind was wandering, and so, when she finished and pulled the parchment off the book, and looked at it, it was nothing but gibberish. She couldn't even understand it. Hermoine sat down next to her, with Harry and Neville, and looked at her, slightly unsure.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I can't even do my homework. I can't concentrate.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked.  
  
"This is for Potions, and I know the answer is 'Add one fourth a cup of Faerie dust, with a half cup of Essence of Leprechaun, and a sprinkle of centaur hair,' but I ended up writing, 'Add one fourth a cup of Faerie dust, with half a cup of Essence of, and two pairs of fly wings.' Two different potions which would make no sense to anyone who knew what they were doing.too much on my mind to be doing homework," she muttered, shaking her head, and placing her parchment in her book.  
  
"Well, we have some news," Harry said. Hayleigh stood, looking at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermoine found a spell to keep us from being Petrified." Neville said. Hayleigh looked at her friend.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but it will take a couple days to make."  
  
"So? If it can save us, it's fine."  
  
"Then will you be willing to bleed for me?"  
  
Hayleigh, Hermoine, Neville, and Harry stood in the unused girls lavatory on the third floor, that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, and sat in a circle. Hermoine held out a bottle, and a few cloths.  
  
"I know I already asked, but I want to make sure you all have a knife." Hayleigh, Harry, and Neville held out their knives: Hermoine's was sitting on the floor in front of her. "Alright. Harry, you first. Just cut yourself, and let it drip three times into the vile." She passed out the cloths, and laid one on her knee. Harry cut his finger, let it drip, then pressed the cloth against it, handing Neville the vile. Hayleigh was last, and sliced open her hand, right beneath her thumb, letting it bleed. After the third drip, she pressed the cloth against it, and looked up.  
  
"What happens now?" she asked.  
  
"I cork the bottle, and take it upstairs. When I'm finished in the morning, we'll meet back here right after breakfast. Alright? That way we can get this taken and get it overwith." Hayleigh walked over to the sink, and turned on the faucet, letting the water run over her hand, and watching the blood turn the water a pinkish color.  
  
Hayleigh changed her clothes the next morning, eager to take the potion, eager to get it over with. She ran out the door, meeting up with Hermoine and Neville in the hall. They continued into the Great Hall, thinking Harry may already be there. He wasn't, and Professor McGonagall walked over, smiling.  
  
"Hayleigh? The Minister of Magic has asked that Wood's hearing was moved up a couple days.he will be tried tomorrow." Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"The quicker we can get him released, the better." McGonagall started to walk away, when the doors burst open, and everyone turned to look.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!!" Colin Creevey cried, running up.  
  
"What is it, Colin?"  
  
"There's been another Petrifying!" he cried. Hayleigh was out of her seat and heading out the door before McGonagall could even react. She sprinted down the hallway, and found Harry, on the floor, one hand outstretched, mouth open in a scream.  
  
"No!" she screamed, and dropped onto her knees, silencing herself, listening to the scream echo off the walls to the other students. Hermoine and Neville ran up. As soon as Hermoine saw Harry on the floor, she touched Hayleigh's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to get that potion right now. If something should happen." She leaned down, putting her lips near Hayleigh's ear, "it is in the bathroom. Go, drink it with Neville. You two be safe." Hayleigh looked up as Hermoine ran down the hall.  
  
"Where is she going?" Neville asked. Hayleigh grabbed his wrist, and pulled him with her, unable to look at Harry anymore. Draco Malfoy snickered as she passed, and, in an instant, her foot was out, knocking him to the ground. Neville and Hayleigh sped past the students, towards the third floor girls bathroom, and found Hermoine, in the corner by the door, her hand over her face and her eyes squeezed shut. This time Hayleigh couldn't find the time to scream. Neville did, and it was louder and more powerful than Hayleigh's had been. Hayleigh grabbed his hand, and they ran into the bathroom, looking at the floor, and found the cauldron sitting on the floor by the sink.  
  
"Hermoine asked me not to play with it, but I did watch over it." Myrtle said, flying down.  
  
"Thank you, Myrtle," Hayleigh said, out of the breath, scooping it into two of the four glasses next to the cauldron. "Drink, Neville. Drink, drink, drink." She tilted her head back, and felt the warmth slide down her throat, and closed her eyes, tasting the grossest thing she'd ever had. Neville was gagging beside her, but swallowed it. The two of them wobbled, and Neville collapsed to the ground. Hayleigh, however, waved her wand, making the potion disappear, before she dropped beside him, her head on his hand. 


	5. Chapter V

Hayleigh pulled her eyes open, and saw Madam Pomfrey over her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital wing. You and Mr. Longbottom both. And the two of you have woken up in time to get dressed, to get to the trial." Professor McGonagall said, sweeping into the room. Hayleigh looked over, and smiled.  
  
"The trial?"  
  
"It's in an hour and a half. We are able to see Wood during the time before the trial, with a guard nearby to make sure we don't check stories," she said, smiling. Hayleigh giggled, looking over at Neville, who was pulling on his shoes.  
  
Hayleigh looked around the main hall of the Ministry of Magic, and smiled. Professor McGonagall led her and Neville down the hallway to the court. They didn't even reach the door when Oliver stepped into the hallway, clad in faded blue jeans and an old black sweater. She smiled, the tears stinging her eyes, and raced down the hallway.  
  
"Oliver!" she exclaimed. He turned, and smiled. Her arms were around his neck, holding him, before Neville and McGonagall reached them. It took her a moment to realize that he didn't hug her back. Stepping back, she saw his hands tied behind his back.  
  
"They don't have handcuffs," he mumbled. She touched his face. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes, and his hair a mess. She sniffled, trying not to cry at how badly he looked, when Cornelius Fudge walked out.  
  
"The trial will begin in forty-five minutes." Hayleigh watched the guard untie his hands, and before she could say anything, Oliver's hands were around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, pressing his cheek against hers. She put her arms around his shoulders, and placed one hand on the back of his head.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked, the tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Until you got here, horrifying. I don't want to go back," he said, pulling away. "Don't let them send me back."  
  
"They can't. Neville and I are both able to vouch for you.Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine would have come, but they've been Petrified. A conspiracy, Oliver. The Slytherins did this, and I will prove it. I swear I will." she whispered. He leaned over, and kissed her, his eyes closed, trying not to show them that he, too, was going to cry.  
  
Hayleigh and Neville stood outside the door with Professor McGonagall, waiting for Fudge to call them in, one at a time, to testify for Oliver. Finally, the guard walked out.  
  
"Gryffindor," he growled. Hayleigh took a breath, glanced back at Neville, and walked in. He sat her in a chair a few feet to Oliver's left, and a couple steps closer to Fudge.  
  
"Miss Gryffindor, could you tell us what you are here for?" he asked, crossing his fingers.  
  
"Yes, I could. I'm going to prove that Oliver is innocent. I was in the common room with him between twelve thirty and one fifteen. And, my father being where he was, I discovered it would be extremely difficult for Oliver to get out of the school and fly there to kill my father in fifteen minutes. No one can apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts, and he does not have the ability to turn back time, and fly out there.There wasn't any possible way for him to get there.before my father was killed."  
  
"Why were you up so late, when you knew had classes the next morning?" Hayleigh sighed.  
  
"I had a nightmare that he was killed during a Quidditch match, and I had to know that it wasn't true. I ran out of the girls dormitory, with one of my friends behind me, who had been trying to get to me to go back to bed, and he was finishing up his homework when I got down to the common room." Fudge nodded. Hayleigh sighed.  
  
"How did he die during this match?" She lifted her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did he die during this match that you had a nightmare about?" he asked.  
  
"He.The Slytherin house was chanting something and after they mentioned his name in the chant, I could hear him, too. Everyone was else was.speaking without sounds. And then the Slytherin's, like, ripped open, and turned into some creature that..killed him." she said, looking at the floor. Hayleigh hadn't spoken of the dream to anyone but Oliver, and she wished that they hadn't asked her. Her cheeks were turning red, and Fudge nodded.  
  
"Alright. You may go." She stood up quickly, sniffling, and shot a glance at Oliver as she left the room, tears falling from her eyes. She stepped outside, and the guard brought Neville inside. Hayleigh watched as the door slammed, and she spun around, fumbling about her pockets.  
  
"What are you going for, dear?" McGonagall whispered.  
  
"Something." She pulled out the string, and held it out. It slithered across the floor, and as soon as it touched the door, it flew back into her hand. Snapping her fingers, she buried it back into her pocket.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"Extendable Ears. An invention by my dear friends, George and Fred Weasley. Doesn't work on bewitched doors, though," she muttered.  
  
Neville walked out, hiding a quite triumphant smile.  
  
"Neville? What did you do?" she whispered.  
  
"I think we got him off," he whispered back. The guard took hold of Neville and Hayleigh's elbows.  
  
"Can't stay here while they decide." McGonagall led them into the main hall of the Ministry, and they sat down, waiting. Hayleigh and Neville sat on the floor, playing a stupid kids game, "What's In My Pocket?" They were bored, though, so it didn't matter.  
  
"I'm guessing that you have.Extendable Ears in your pocket," Neville said, shrugging.  
  
"No.What makes you sure that we got him off, though, Neville?"  
  
"I was very.thorough in my details of what happened between the time he left you to the time that he fell asleep.at two fifteen. Your father was already." He didn't finish his sentence as Hayleigh nodded.  
  
"Alright. Neville, you are the greatest," she said, leaning over and hugging him. The Extendable Ears that had been in her pocket dropped to the floor as she did so, and he looked up at her.  
  
"You lied!" he hissed, picking them up. She giggled, and jammed the Ears back into her pocket, flipping him a Sickle.  
  
"Fine, take this and feel better." She saw him look up, silent, without picking up the Sickle, and gave him a confused glance. "Neville?" His surprised look turned into another triumphant smile as she raised an eyebrow, and looked up at McGonagall, who had stood up, her hands together, smiling. Hayleigh pushed herself off the floor, and turned around. Oliver was walking down the hall, rubbing his wrists, shaking his head, smiling.  
  
"I was right," Neville muttered. Oliver looked up, and Hayleigh was crying again, running towards him. He threw his arms around her, and they held each other for the longest time. She sniffled, and lifted her head, pulling her lips from his shoulder.  
  
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." he said, pulling back, kissing her. She kissed him back, tears falling onto her nose and to their lips.  
  
They walked back into Hogwarts, Oliver's arm around Hayleigh, her left arm around his shoulder, and her right arm around Neville's shoulder. She smiled as McGonagall stopped them.  
  
"Lunch will be starting soon." Hayleigh shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to go the hospital wing.and see Seamus, and Harry, and Hermoine, and Ron," she said, and pulled away, heading down the hall.  
  
"I'm starving," Neville said, running for the Great Hall. Oliver jogged after Hayleigh, and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"You could have waited for me." She smiled, took his hand, and pushed open the door to the hospital wing. Looking from bed to bed, she stopped by Seamus', and sat at his side. Reaching up, she touched his cheek. He wasn't as cold as he had been when he was found. Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miss Gryffindor?" she asked.  
  
"A lot better than I did this morning, thank you," she said, smiling. Hayleigh got up, and walked to Harry's bed, checking on him, and then checked on Hermoine and Ron, who were looking better. "Madam Pomfrey? Has the Potion been made yet?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"Professor Snape is bringing it in this evening." She smiled, and turned to Oliver.  
  
"Let's go.I guess I'm more hungry than I thought." He laughed, and they headed into the Great Hall, Hayleigh casting a backwards glance at her friends.  
  
She sat at the table for dinner, across from Oliver, smiling. He glanced up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, reaching out and kicking him. He jumped.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. She giggled, and lifted her fork. The chatter going on around them quickly became quiet, and, confused, she looked up, to see Seamus, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron in the doorway, looking around. She pushed herself up, at the same time as Neville, and smiled. Turning her head, she motioned for Oliver to stand. He straightened himself up, and the four smiled. Hayleigh and Neville ran down the aisle, hugging them, smiling.  
  
"Your alright!" she exclaimed, her arms around Seamus and Ron. They laughed. The students began to applaud.all except the Slytherin's. They were grumbling. Hayleigh hugged Harry and Hermoine, and she and Neville pulled them back to the table, to the four empty seats near them.  
  
"You got off!" Hermoine exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks to Hayleigh and Neville," he said, smiling. "But, I think it was the surprise that you came in to defend me that convinced them." Hayleigh looked confused. "Well, I was being accused of killing your father, and they thought that you would come in to place the blame on me, instead of the other way around." Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a Gryffindor." They laughed, and she giggled, too.  
  
Hayleigh didn't want to go to sleep. She was afraid that it might be a dream, and that when she awoke in the morning, Oliver wouldn't be there, so she took his hand that night, and they snuck outside, to sit beneath the beech tree by the lake. They sat facing each other, legs straight out in front of them, with his feet against her right hip, her feet against his right hip. Her hands were behind her, holding her up, and she looked at him, in the moonlight.  
  
"They don't know who really did it, do they?"  
  
"Who did what?" he asked.  
  
"Who killed my father," she said. Oliver flinched.  
  
"No.whoever did it hasn't been caught yet." Hayleigh looked down, her hair falling over her face. He tried to look at her, but her hair covered her face. All he saw was the single tear glitter in the moonlight as it fell, and hit his shoe. "Aw, Hayl." He pulled his feet back, and moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Its not fair, Oliver.why did he have to die?" she cried, placing her hands on his upper arms as he held her around the shoulders, the tears stinging again. "He wasn't supposed to die.he was one of my best friends.he always liked you, at least," she said, blinking away the tears. He pressed his lips against her cheek, and she sighed.  
  
"Lots of things aren't fair, Hayleigh." He pulled back, and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, and smiled. Oliver pushed back, leaning against the tree, and she turned her back to him, leaning against him, as he placed his arms around her shoulders. She took his hands, and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. 


	6. Chapter VI

"Mr. Wood! Miss Gryffindor! What are you doing out here?" Hayleigh blinked, and looked up at McGonagall. She looked behind her, and Oliver was blinking still, trying to wake up. "Its freezing out here, lets get you inside," she said, pulling them off the ground. Hayleigh put her arms around his waist as they walked, his arms still around her shoulders, and they headed inside, shivering.  
  
Hayleigh lifted the shawl from her bed, wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, and walked down stairs, sneezing.  
  
"Bless you," a voice said. She lifted her eyes. Oliver and Ron were on the couch in front of the fire, Ron doing his homework and Oliver drinking hot cocoa. Hayleigh smiled, and sat between them, her legs pulled up under her.  
  
"Thank you." She looked over at Ron, and glanced at his homework. "Having fun?" she asked.  
  
"Tons," he muttered sarcastically. Hayleigh turned to Oliver.  
  
"Classes are over, aren't they?"  
  
"Yea.we got excused cause we.we.." He paused, sneezing. She patted his shoulder, and he smiled.  
  
"Thanks.cause we're sick. But they said that we can still go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hayleigh clapped her hands.  
  
"Goody. I love Hogsmeade." He smiled.  
  
"Of course. It gets us out of here for a while."  
  
She brushed her hair out that morning, carefully, and put a single red bow in it, pulling the top layer of her hair up a mini ponytail, that rested on the bottom layer of hair. Since it was Valentine's Day, she dressed a little nicer than usual, and headed downstairs, to meet up with Oliver. As she came down the steps, he was standing near the picture with Ron, Harry, Seamus, the Weasley twins, and Neville, laughing. He looked up, and waved. She jogged down.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today, Wood? What shops are you going to hit?" George asked.  
  
"Thought I'd buy some candy, actually, and I found this really neat broom kit, so I can keep mine looking good," he said. Hayleigh smiled, and saw Ginny and Hermoine come down the steps. They each took one of Hayleigh's arms, and pulled her through the portrait hole, giggling. The boys followed behind them, and they ran outside, catching up with everyone else. Hayleigh dropped back for a minute, slipping in between Oliver and Harry.  
  
"Didn't get to see you this morning, so.good morning," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Morning," he said, smiling down at her. She hesitated for a second, and hurried up beside Hermoine and Ginny.  
  
They walked down the street, looking in the windows of every shop, Hayleigh wondering where Oliver was. She finally turned around, and spotted Seamus, laughing, with Harry a little ways off.  
  
"I'll be back." She jogged over, away from Hermoine and Ginny, and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Hayleigh," they said.  
  
"Guys? Have you seen Oliver?" she asked. Seamus and Harry looked around.  
  
"I think he went in that shop.over there," Harry said, pointing to one across the road. Hayleigh nodded.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and jogged over, pushing open the door. A little chime placed above the door gave a tinkling sound, pretty to her ear, as she walked in, and looked around. Across the shop she saw the counter, and a woman was behind it, filing her fingernails. Hayleigh smiled faintly; the store had been decorated for Valentine's Day, and it had been a while since she actually enjoyed one. She browsed among the shelves, seeing the things they had around, and she stopped in front of a little jewelry display. A gold chain supported a dangling silver heart locket decorated with very tiny diamonds. Hayleigh smiled at how beautiful it was, glittering in the faint sunlight from outside. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine something like that against her robes at graduation, when the hands clasped over her eyes.  
  
"Hey," a voice breathed into her ear. She turned around, and smiled up at Oliver.  
  
"Hey. I was actually looking for you," she said, touching his waist.  
  
"You were looking for me in a necklace?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. I was looking for you, and stopped to look at the necklace. It's beautiful," she said, turning around, running her finger over it. He pulled her carefully from the display, and headed outside.  
  
"Come on, let's go get a butter beer," he said, opening the door to the tavern. She smiled, and walked in, sitting down near the back with him, and Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Seamus, who had already been there.  
  
She waited in the line, and looked for Oliver. He ran up, pulling his hands from his pockets, and smiled.  
  
"Sorry.had to get one last thing," he said, taking a deep breath. She smiled, and slipped her hand into his, as they headed back Hogwarts.  
  
Hayleigh was sitting down on the couch, eyes closed, thinking to herself, when she heard the portrait open, and close, and someone walk past her. She didn't look up: it really didn't matter to her. It felt to her that Oliver forgot it had been Valentine's Day, so she had just taken the bow from her hair and dropped it into the fire, not wanting it anymore. Sighing to herself, she got up, and walked out of the common room, and roamed through the halls for a little while.  
  
When she returned, she saw Oliver at the fireplace, looking into the flames, his back to her.  
  
"Oliver?" she asked. He didn't turn his head.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, slowly walking closer.  
  
"What happened to your bow, Hayl?" She blushed.  
  
"Well.I don't know.I must have dropped it." she said.  
  
"Into the fire?" he asked. She saw the burnt remains of it laying on the floor, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Into the fire."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Today was Valentine's Day, you know," she whispered, placing her hands on his sides and her head against his back.  
  
"Of course I know. How could I forget?" he asked, turning around. She turned to see his hand, but he jammed it into his pocket.  
  
"You didn't say anything."  
  
"Neither did you, Hayleigh," he pointed out. She nodded, and leaned over, gently kissing his cheek. He smiled. She turned away, and went to sit on the couch. He walked up behind her, and threw something around her neck, pulling it and hooking it in the back. She jumped, the feel of it cold against her skin. "Is it still cold? Sorry." he said as she turned to face him. Looking down, she saw the silver heart locket from the store glittering in the light from the fire. She popped it open, and the light danced about on a small picture of her, and another small picture of him, laughing. Her face lifted, eyes watering, and she looked at him.  
  
"You.got this for me?"  
  
"Of course I did. You said it was beautiful, remember?" She smiled, and put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Now I feel bad for not getting you anything."  
  
"You got me out of Azkaban. That's enough for me." She smiled again, and kissed him, sitting on the floor, pulling him with, giggling.  
  
She yawned, and slowly opened her eyes, to find herself looking at the charred remnants in the fireplace. Hayleigh rolled over, and looked at Oliver, whose eyes were closed, breathing softly, still asleep. Smiling, she carefully pulled out from under his hand, and, feeling the chill in the air, turned to start up another fire. As it flared, she turned to find him standing at the bulletin board, scratching his head, yawning.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," she said, smiling.  
  
"Morning." She walked over, and slid her hands over his back, kissing his neck. He put an arm around her shoulder, and pointed to a notice on the board.  
  
ATTENTION STUDENTS! The Graduation dance will be held on April 30st, and anyone who is currently a fourth year or older may attend. (Anyone younger who attends has to have been asked by a fourth year or up!!!) Start getting  
ready! It shall be upon you before you know it!  
  
Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"Graduation dance.was it always for fourth years and up?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I don't remember." he said, shrugging. She smiled, and placed her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm surprised we fell asleep out here," she said, turning and walking back to the fireplace, holding out her hands.  
  
"I actually wasn't paying attention. We did fall asleep out here, didn't we?" he asked. She smiled, giggling, and nodded. Turning around, she picked up her sweater from the table on the opposite wall, sliding it over her head. "Your cold?"  
  
"Yes. Aren't you?" she asked. He shook his head, and smiled, jogging up to his room, to get his shoes. Hayleigh, giggling, went after him, and leaned towards the window, looking out, to see what it was like outside. A fresh coat of snow had fallen during the night, and she turned around to him.  
  
"What's it look like?" he asked.  
  
"Snow." She turned around, and smiled, heading back down the steps, him right behind her. She jammed her gloves into her pockets, and headed for the portrait hole.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he asked, grabbing her around the waist. She laughed.  
  
"Breakfast. I'm hungry," she said, smiling, and turning to face him. He smiled, and kissed her, quickly, before passing her and heading out the door. "Hey!" she exclaimed, running after him. They raced each other through the halls, to the Great Hall, and found the other students still filing in. Smiling, she pushed him to the side, and sat next to Harry, leaving him to sit a ways down the table.  
  
Breakfast was appearing on the plates, and the mail began to arrive. Owls swooped down, crying out, dropping the letters and packages onto the tables, and into the hands of the students. Hayleigh caught a letter that Tallie dropped, before flying away. She flipped it over and over in her hands, looking for a name, but found nothing but her initials on the front. Shrugging, confused, she opened it, and read the letter to herself. She dropped her jaw, tears forming in her eyes, the color on her face draining. A small cry escaped her lips, and those at the table around her froze, looking at her. Oliver had just picked up his fork; Seamus and Neville were holding their glasses to their mouths, some juice slowly dripping onto their plates; Harry had his teeth bitten into a piece of bacon; Ron and Hermoine were bringing their slices of ham to their plates; and George and Fred had their forks halfway to their mouths, the eggs hanging off them, yolks broken, dripping onto the table. She looked up, and glanced at them all. Lifting her eyes, she saw McGonagall at the front table, nodding. Hayleigh wasn't sure how she knew, but then turned her head to the Slytherin table. The only person who was looking back was the one person she had never expected. Draco Malfoy. Hayleigh lowered her eyes back to the paper, and slowly stood up, walking out of the room. Those around her quickly finished their breakfast as it started to disappear.  
  
She stood in the hall, hands shaking, tears spilling over her eyes, still pale, still staring at the letter. Oliver, George, Seamus, Neville, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine ran out, standing around her, a small gap to her side. As the kids flooded out, Draco stopped, looking over at her. Hayleigh looked back at him, and let go of the letter, walking over. He faintly nodded, and she began to cry, finally.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked softly, looking at the letter. Hayleigh turned back towards them, picking the letter up off the floor.  
  
"It says.it says.it says." she repeated, trying to catch her breath, and stop crying. Oliver put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you want me to read it?" She nodded, unable to stop herself. Oliver held the letter in his hand, and read it over.  
  
Hayleigh~  
I hate being the one to tell you this. In fact, I hate being the good guy for once. It sends a chill up my spine. But I guess I should, since it is your life we're talking about.but it's mine too, I guess. I know that they still do not know who caught the person who killed your father, and for that.I am sorry. Ugh. Made myself sick saying that. but I can tell you who did do it.My father killed him, accompanied by your mother. They have been having a secret affair for years, and your father found out. That was why they killed him. I wish you didn't have to hear this from me, and I know you hate me, but you must believe me. I wouldn't blame my father for something like this unless it was true. You probably should know that.somehow. I know that you know when to believe the right thing.believe me, now. Please.  
  
~Draco Malfoy. 


	7. Chapter VII

Hayleigh turned back to Draco, finally calmed down.  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked.  
  
"Hayleigh, you aren't going to believe him, are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no reason not too.and he's right. I do know when to believe things.I believe the right things. I believe him. He's right, I know it. I just wish I knew why my mother would lie." She turned her head, looking at Oliver. "But to cover it up, she blamed you, because she heard you joking around with him when you supposedly threatened him." Oliver nodded, understanding. She shook her head, and looked at Draco.  
  
"I'm.sorry," he squeaked, hating the sound of it. "Really." The boys and Hermoine were giving him suspicious looks. "I heard my father talking to your mother in the fireplace.all I could think was that.I should tell you. I know it hurt you to have Wood thrown in Azkaban, I saw it in your eyes.which is creepy, because I hate you guys." Hayleigh laughed a little, somehow finding it funny.  
  
"But.what about that chant?" she asked.  
  
"My dad, once again. Taught the team, mesmerized them with it. Couldn't help ourselves, I guess." Hayleigh nodded, and, glad she finally knew, threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she whispered, eyes closed. After a second, he hugged her back.  
  
"Your.welcome, Hayleigh." She pulled back.  
  
"Sorry.but, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Yes?" Hayleigh jumped, and turned around. McGonagall smiled from her place in the doorway. "You.did you know?" she asked. McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Malfoy, here, came to me for advice on whether or not he should tell you.when I told him he should, he sat down right where he was and wrote you a letter." Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"Well.what do I do now, though? Just because we know, doesn't mean that the Ministry is going to believe us."  
  
"Yes they will. You are the daughter of the victim, and they have a special duty to people like that. They have to listen, and they also have to speak with your mother, and your father," she said, nodding to Draco. "If one of them cracks under the pressure, then they both get arrested, and placed in Azkaban." Hayleigh smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Well.then they get what they deserve," she said, and turned away. "I'm going to go back upstairs now, if you don't mind," she said, and walked away. As Hayleigh walked away, the others turned, slightly confused, and looked at each other.  
  
Hayleigh sat outside, on the bottom step before reaching the snow, her fingers making snowballs and then tossing them carelessly in front of her.  
  
"Hayleigh? Are you alright?" a voice asked. She turned around, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Percy. I'm fine, I guess.I just don't know how to tell my mother that she has a court date."  
  
"Oh.I heard about that. Are you sure your alright with doing that to your mother?"  
  
"Of course. I do not like her. She was the one to place the blame on Oliver." He nodded, and put his arm around her shoulder, sitting beside her.  
  
"Well, you know that I'm here if you want to talk to me." She giggled.  
  
"Of course I do, Percy. How could I forget, with you walking about and lecturing students all the time?" she asked. They laughed, and she hugged him. "Thank you Percy. It's nice to know your there if I need you."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hayl?" She turned around.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later, Percy," she said, and walked to the door, where Oliver stood. He opened the door, and she followed him inside, noticing that he wasn't smiling. "Are you alright?" she asked, reaching out, touching his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine.what about you? Are you sure you can blame your mom this easily?" he asked. Hayleigh sighed, looking to the floor, dropping her hand.  
  
"Yes, I can blame her. She accused you of killing my father, when she knew it wasn't true.She knows that you and my father got along very well, and that you two joked around a lot, and that, you saying 'I'm gonna kill you' was not a threat between the two of you.but she used it against you. She did it on purpose." Oliver sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I just don't want you to do this if you can't go through with it." Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"I can do it, Oliver. I'll be fine." He put his arms around her, and hugged her, placing his cheek against hers.  
  
She sat up the common room, arms limply against her thighs, legs crossed beneath her, staring blankly into the fire. The sun outside was rising, and, shaking her head, Hayleigh chose to take in the sunrise for the first time in a long time. She slid into her boots, pulled on her jacket and gloves, and walked out of the common room, ignoring the remarks of the Fat Lady, who continued to yell after her until she was out of sight on the stairs.  
  
Hayleigh stepped out into the faded darkness, and blinked, the reflection of the minimal light of the snow slightly blinding her. She cleared some snow off the bench nearest her, and sat down, setting her hands flat onto the stone beside her. After watching the sun rise through the trees for a few minutes, she felt her fingers going numb, and looked down to see that they were covered in the snow from the bench. Pulling them up, she rubbed them together, and jammed them into her pockets, seeing the sky turn into a beautiful painting. The colors were changing from black and red to a faint black way overhead, and red, orange, yellow, pink, white, and blue, with a hint of gold, surrounding the rising sun. She stood up, watching the colors melt into each other, and turned around, heading inside.  
  
She sat at the table, for breakfast, and just poked around her plate, unable to eat. The owls started screeching as the flew into the Great Hall with the mail. A copy of the Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermoine, and single envelopes fell onto Harry's and Ron's plates. Hayleigh looked up as a red envelope landed in front of her face.  
  
"Gryffindor's got a howler!" a voice exclaimed. She turned, seeing Seamus nodding at her.  
  
"You'd better open it, Hayleigh," Neville said. Hayleigh grabbed it, and ran from the Great Hall, not wanting anyone to hear what was going to be screamed at her. Oliver glanced at those around him, and went to stand up, when another voice cried out from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Look, everyone! Malfoy's got himself a howler, too!" Draco stood, following Hayleigh out the door. The door had just slammed closed behind them when the envelopes opened.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of killing your father!" Hayleigh's mother cried. Draco looked at his own envelope as his father cried out, "What makes you think I killed someone! You know better than that! It was that stupid headmaster of yours, wasn't it?"  
  
"My reputation at the Ministry has been destroyed! You have ruined my life! Why would you believe I killed him?!" They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and listened as the voices of their parents became one, as they screamed out the same thing.  
  
"You are hereby removed from the family as my child! I never want to see you around me again!" Hayleigh and Draco watched the envelopes shred themselves up, and they were stuck in the hall, still in shock, for a few moments more. They slowly turned, and reentered the Great Hall, not noticing that all eyes were on them. Hayleigh slowly made her way to her seat, and dropped down, without a word, staring at her hands. Slowly, the students began to talk again. The breakfast faded away, and Hayleigh stood, like a robot, following the students from the room.  
  
She made her way out of the room, still surprised, still staring at her hands, and it wasn't until she walked right into the door, falling backwards to the floor, that she shook her head, knocking herself out of whatever trance she happened to be in. Hayleigh blinked a couple times, and looked up, to see Harry and Ron standing above her, with Oliver walking up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked. They reached down, taking her hands, and helped her up. She shook her head.  
  
"As of this morning, I no longer have a mother.she disowned me."  
  
"Is that what your howler said?" Harry asked. Hayleigh nodded. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Ron smacked his hands together, causing them to jump.  
  
"I thought of something! No mother means no home, right?" Hayleigh turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yea." she said slowly.  
  
"Why don't you live with my family? My parents loves you, you're practically their daughter! And, practically our sister!"  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and me!" Hayleigh laughed.  
  
"Well.that sounds great Ron. But you will have to check with your mum first."  
  
"I know. But I'm positive she'll say yes." Hayleigh smiled, nodded.  
  
"Sure Ron. I'd love to live with you guys!" She turned, and saw Draco, standing at the other door, a blank expression on his face. "I'll be right back, guys." She jogged over, and touched his shoulder. "Draco?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"My father doesn't want me anymore."  
  
"Don't you have an aunt?" He shook his head.  
  
"They don't like me." Hayleigh thought for a second, turned her head, and turned back to him.  
  
"I think I've thought of something to help you out.hang on." She jogged back.  
  
"What's up, Hayl?" Oliver asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I know your aunt and uncle hate wizards, so I'm not going to ask you, but.Ron? Oliver? Do either of you think you could house Draco this summer?" she asked.  
  
"What?!" they exclaimed together.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but.think about it. It would only be a couple months, and, even then, we can work the rest of the year trying to find him a wizarding family that would love to have him.a wizarding family around here..please?" she asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"My mum hates his family. She wouldn't take him in even if she wanted to." Hayleigh looked up at Oliver. He shook his head.  
  
"Nuh-uh. No way. Hayleigh, don't you make me."  
  
"Guys?" she asked, looking to Ron and Harry. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" They slipped out the door, and Hayleigh wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips against his, tripping him into the wall.  
  
"Hayleigh." he began.  
  
"Please? I feel I owe him.he did tell me who killed my father," she whispered, her lips beside his ear. Oliver sighed as she kissed his shoulder, and nodded.  
  
"Fine." Hayleigh giggled, and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Draco? Do you think you could get along with Oliver and his family for the summer?" Draco looked up.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Oliver said he'd take you in if you needed it." Draco smiled.  
  
"I'll make myself get along."  
  
"Alright. You'll be happy, I promise." He smiled, and walked outside. Hayleigh slid her arms around Oliver, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know that you owe me now, right?" he asked. She giggled.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine." 


	8. Chapter VIII

As she headed down the hall, Hayleigh cried inside. It was the day of her mother's court date, and she had no choice but to testify against her, sending her to Azkaban for life, and losing the only family she had left (next to her sister). Hayleigh sighed, and stepped into the "court room." She saw her mother in a chair in the center of the room, and Draco's father right beside her. Draco already sat next to her mother, so she was forced to either sit beside him or his father. She chose him, and dropped into the chair.  
  
"Hayleigh.would you please tell us why you believe your mother to be an accomplice in the murder of your father?" Fudge asked. She sighed.  
  
"What makes me believe that? The fact that she blamed my boyfriend, when she knew it wasn't true.and when I heard her say herself that she wants everyone to feel the pain she felt in Azkaban." Her mother shot her a glare, but Hayleigh ignored it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"My mother was once wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban, and, though it was corrected, she was never the same.she says it was horrible in there, and one night, as she spoke to my father, I overheard her say that she wanted everyone to feel the pain she felt. That she wanted everyone to know what it was like. It wasn't long after that that my father died.and that she accused my boyfriend."  
  
"But she said she heard him threaten your father."  
  
"My father and my boyfriend were friends. They joked around like that all the time, by saying things such as  
  
'I'm gonna get you for that,' and 'I'm so gonna kill you.' It wasn't a threat between them, not ever. That's why I loved my father so much, because he liked my boyfriend. He even told me once that, as long as I made good grades and good choices, I could stay with Oliver for the rest of my life. My mother, however, never liked Oliver."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"She tried to run him down with her Muggle car once. With me in the passenger seat. And then there was the way she acted when she was accused."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Have you already spoken to Draco?" she asked, motioning. Fudge looked at the others in the council.  
  
"Why, yes, we have."  
  
"Did he tell you how his father reacted to being accused?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mother was the same. She said I ruined her reputation here at the Ministry.and I was disowned. I was no longer her daughter. So I was left without a home. Of course, one of my friends is speaking to his mother, to see if I can live with him."  
  
"The Weasley's."  
  
"Yes. That's correct. And.the fact that Draco sent me the letter in school was another reason I suspected something. Draco is from the Slytherin house, sir.I am a Gryffindor. We do not get along. But.I have always listened to all sides of a decision I need to make. I learned from my father that I should not follow what my gut says, nor should I follow what my mind says. I should stop, analyze, and trust my heart. It will always be right. And he was correct. I've always followed the right path, I've always believed the truth. That is why I believed Draco. He was telling me the truth. Since he was disowned, as well, I repaid him by finding a place for him to live during the summer."  
  
"With Mr. Wood."  
  
"Yes." Fudge lowered his head for a moment, and nodded.  
  
"You two may go. We will make our decision, and get back to you." Draco and Hayleigh stood up, and walked from the room, breathing deeply. Oliver waited outside for her.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"We don't know yet. They're making their decision now." Oliver took Hayleigh's hand, and they headed towards the main hall of the Ministry. The doors opened again, and her mother and Draco's father were brought out. Hayleigh slowed down, and turned to see her mother, her hand still in Oliver's. A look resided on her mother's face. One that she could not explain, but one she had seen once before. When her mother tried to run down Oliver. Her hands pulled out from behind her back, ripped her wand from the guard, and raced to her daughter, throwing her against the wall. Hayleigh screamed once, as Lucius Malfoy took his wand, holding everyone back.  
  
"How dare you accuse me!!" her mother screamed. "How dare you put me back in that Prison!"  
  
"It's where you deserve to be!" Hayleigh choked out. She felt as though she had a noose around her neck, and it was slowly being pulled tighter.  
  
"Silence!" she cried. Hayleigh squeezed her eyes closed.  
  
"You can't make me!" She opened her eyes. Oliver pulled his wand from inside his jacket, and pointed it at Lucius.  
  
"Stupefy!" he exclaimed. Lucius hit the floor, asleep. Hayleigh's mother spun around, letting Hayleigh fall to the floor, coughing. He pointed his wand at her mom.  
  
"Oliver! Don't!" she cried.  
  
"I have to! She wants to kill you!" he cried. "Crucio!" he exclaimed. Her mother fell to the ground, screaming. Fudge ran out, as Oliver ran to Hayleigh. Fudge picked up the wands of both attackers, handing them back to a guard.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" he cried, pointing his wand at Hayleigh's mother, and at Draco's father. They looked up as the guards tied their hands again. "You both are found guilty of murder, and attempted murder.take them to Azkaban!" Fudge exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Hayleigh was still coughing, trying to get the air into her lungs. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her hair from her face.  
  
"Hayleigh, breath.come on, Hayl." he said, taking her hand. She sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out, ceasing her coughing. Hayleigh dropped her head against his chest, taking in short, quick breaths, trying to slow her heart.  
  
"I was trying to breath. What, you think I like choking?" she muttered, taking another deep breath and looking up at him. He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.  
  
"You had me worried," he said, smiling.  
  
"I had you worried? I had me worried," she said, smiling. He kissed her cheek, and hugged her again. Hayleigh smiled, and watched as her mom and Draco's dad were pushed down the hall, away from them.  
  
"Azkaban?" she asked.  
  
"Azkaban," Oliver said, nodding.  
  
She laid down on her bed that night, gently rubbing her throat.  
  
"Hayleigh?"  
  
"Yes, Hermoine?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Good. Kind of jumpy. Tomorrow night is the graduation dance."  
  
"I know, isn't that exciting? It means the year is almost over!" Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"Only for you. It means I'm almost out of school." Hermoine smiled.  
  
"What are you going to be doing after school?"  
  
"I don't know. Oliver wants to play Quidditch professionally, and he wants me to play, too..but I think I'd rather actually go into Muggle studies. That way, Mr. Weasley can help me over the summer."  
  
"That's great, Hayleigh." Hayleigh smiled, and nodded.  
  
"What about you? I mean, I know you have a few more years left, but, do you have any idea?" she asked. She wasn't in any mood to sleep yet, so she thought she'd talk to Hermoine.  
  
"I don't know. I know a lot about Muggles, so I might do Muggle studies, as well, but.I don't know. Maybe I could be a teacher."  
  
"A teacher?" she asked, propping herself up to see Hermoine better.  
  
"Yea. Maybe, like, for Arithmancy, or Astrology, you know?" Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"I think you'd make a great teacher, Hermoine. I mean, heck, you are already teaching Harry and Ron a thing or two." They giggled, and Hayleigh sighed. "I am so going to miss you guys next year. Everyone but Charlie and Bill and Percy will be here, and I'm going to be stuck finding work, while Oliver plays Quidditch and Percy works somewhere in the Ministry." Hermoine smiled faintly.  
  
"We'll miss you too, Hayleigh, but we will write. We'll be seeing you for Christmas. Its not like after this summer we'll never see each other again." Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"I guess your right, Hermoine. We should be getting to sleep now, don't you think? It is late, even if tomorrow is Saturday. The dance is tomorrow night and I need my energy." Hermoine smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Hayleigh." Hayleigh pulled her curtains, and dropped the blanket at her waist.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermoine." 


	9. Chapter IX

"Hayleigh! Come on! The dance is starting!" Oliver called from the common room. Hayleigh dropped her straight hair onto her neck and ran down the steps.  
  
"I'm coming, Wood! Calm down!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her. Hayleigh giggled: she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Oliver in a suit.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It just doesn't look the same as you in those robes," she said. She wore a long black dress, with a matching shawl about her shoulders. Oliver took her by the arm, and walked down the steps with her.  
  
They stood on the floor, dancing to a slow song, and she had her forehead against his shoulder.  
  
"Hayleigh?" he asked.  
  
"Yea?" she said, looking up.  
  
"I am so glad this year is almost over. Have you made a decision, yet, on what you're planning on doing when we graduate?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh, yea. I was thinking about.well, I've talked to Mr. Weasley, and he said that he can get me in.but.Muggle studies."  
  
"Muggle studies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you wanted to play Quidditch," he said, confused.  
  
"Oh, no, no. You wanted me to play Quidditch. I tried to explain it to you, too.but, no, you just didn't wanna listen." Oliver laughed.  
  
"Muggle studies, eh? Hm.could prove interesting."  
  
"I thought so," she said, pressing her lips against his as the song ended.  
  
"I love you, Hayl." They walked off the floor, and sat down by Harry, and Ginny, Ron's little sister.  
  
"I love you too, Oliver." They watched Ron dancing with Hermoine, laughing, at something she'd said. "Are you still going to play Quidditch after graduation?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him.  
  
"I'd like to. If I can, I will.Is that alright with you?" he asked, looking into her eyes. They were darkened by the dim lighting, and he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not.  
  
"I want you to be happy," she said quietly, and looked around, seeing Ron and Hermoine dancing across the room. He stood her up, and walked towards the wall, where he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, but she moved about very loosely. He lifted her chin, to try and see her face, but it was dark, and he couldn't tell what she was looking at.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She shrugged, and stepped closer. He felt her breath against his neck, and glanced down at her. "Hayleigh?"  
  
"Yea?" she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" She didn't answer him-she wasn't even listening. Her hands slid down his back, and she placed her head against his shoulder. "Doll?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"I want you to be happy," she repeated. He smiled.  
  
"I know you do, Hayl. I want you to be happy too." He took her hand, and pushed her away, spinning her around. She giggled, and looked up at him, in such a way that the light hit her eyes in a bunch of tiny dots.  
  
"I am happy. You make me happy," she said, smiling.  
  
The dance was over, and everyone was up in their rooms. Graduation was in one week, and Hayleigh felt the flutter of excitement in her stomach as she thought about it. Unable to sleep, she stood up, and headed to the common room, where she found Hermoine, also awake, reading a book from the library.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, eh?" she asked. Hermoine looked up.  
  
"No. The dance kept me awake." Hayleigh smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"Graduation is in a week. Of course I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Are you excited?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Very. I have a nervous flutter in my stomach."  
  
"Why should you be nervous? It's graduation. No more school, no more getting up early, no more homework, no more teachers."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm nervous about. I mean, sure, during the summer, I'll have you, and the Weasley's, and Harry, and Oliver.but when school starts? It's going to be me, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Oliver, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley will all be working, so I probably will only see Mr. Weasley out of the four of them. Mrs. Weasley doesn't bother me. I love her, she's family. And Oliver.I love him, too.but I don't know how often we're going to see each other, if he gets work playing Quidditch professionally." Hermoine nodded, closing her book, and setting it on the coffee table.  
  
"But you'll be working in Muggle Studies, Hayl. You'll be keeping yourself busy, too." She sighed.  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Muggle studies."  
  
"What do you mean? You love them. You can even probably teach Mr. Weasley a thing or two." She smiled.  
  
"I know.but Oliver seemed so upset about it when I told him that's what I wanted to do."  
  
"Hayl, you should do what you want to do. Not do something because it will please him." Hayleigh sighed, nodding.  
  
"Your probably right. Alright, Hermoine. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she said, and Hayleigh headed up the steps to the dorm.  
  
Morning came and went, and, though it was Sunday, Oliver found himself downstairs, and out on the grounds, with Harry and Ron, talking about Quidditch, and graduation. It wasn't until about two P.M. that he realized that Hayleigh hadn't come down yet. Confused, he turned to Harry.  
  
"Was Hayleigh up when you came down?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"If she was, she wasn't in the common room." He nodded, and glanced back at the doors, before continuing the conversation.  
  
Three P.M. came around, and Hayleigh still wasn't downstairs. Slightly worried, Oliver excused himself from Harry and Ron, and headed up to the common room. Hermoine was sitting on the couch, checking her homework over for the next day.  
  
"Hermoine? Has Hayleigh come down at all?" She looked up.  
  
"No.I don't think so. I was just up there, and she was still asleep, with her curtains drawn." He sighed.  
  
"Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go back up and check on her, make sure she's alright?" Hermoine nodded, setting her homework down in her seat. She jogged up the steps, and Oliver leaned against the wall, waiting. Hermoine hadn't even been in the dorm for a minute when he heard her cry out. He jumped up, and stood on the landing.  
  
"Hermoine? What is it?"  
  
"Hayleigh's burning up!" she cried. "Go get Professor McGonagall.quick!" she cried, racing to Hayleigh's bedside. Her eyes were closed, and she was pale, but her breathing was shallow and her face felt very hot.  
  
Professor McGonagall ran up the steps, into the girl's dorm, and found Hayleigh's curtains drawn, with her still laying, the blankets and sheets tangled about her legs. She leaned down, and felt her forehead for only a quick second. Turning around, she waved her wand, and called to Oliver to come get her. He ran up the steps, and carefully lifted Hayleigh from her bed, unable to look at her pale face. The color was quickly draining from her hands, and lips, and he couldn't watch as she got sicker and sicker in his arms as they rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall cried out. Madam Pomfrey came in, and saw the pallid girl being laid onto the bed. McGonagall turned to Oliver and Hermoine. "Go back outside. I will come find you when Hayleigh is better." Though they were hesitant, the two of them turned, and trudged outside, where Harry and Ron ran up to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, seeing Oliver's face.  
  
"Hayleigh's sick."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"We don't know. She was pale, and very, very hot. She's in the hospital wing, but we can't see her yet." Oliver sighed, and dropped onto a bench.  
  
"I hope she's okay by graduation."  
  
She blinked slowly, and looked up, seeing only a blurry picture about her.  
  
"Hayl?" the voice asked softly. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, the image clearer. Ron was standing over her, smiling. Harry was sitting on her other side.  
  
"Where.what.where am I?" she muttered.  
  
"Your in the hospital wing. Hermoine found you this afternoon, and, apparently, you had a fever."  
  
"Of.?"  
  
"One hundred and eight." She coughed, and shivered.  
  
"How'd that happen?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey says that you left your blankets off and your window open last night.and that you went outside, very late, when it was cold, right after bathing, without drying off.which isn't good." She thought hard for a moment, and shook her head.  
  
"I don't.don't remember going out last night. Not after the dance."  
  
"And the Fat Lady said that no one had come out of the portrait hole, either," Harry said. Hayleigh took a breath, and looked around.  
  
"Where's.is it just the two of you?"  
  
"Yea. Oliver is trying to get his mind off you, and play Quidditch with the team that decided to show, and Hermoine is doing her homework.or at least checking it." Hayleigh nodded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Alright, boys. It's dinner time, and Hayleigh needs her rest if she's going to be up and about in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Hayleigh," Ron said. Harry waved as they walked away, a smile on his face. She smiled back, her face still pale, her forehead still hot. Hayleigh dropped her head back onto the pillow, eyes closed.  
  
Morning came, and went, and, when Hayleigh opened her eyes, she saw Madam Pomfrey standing over her, with Professor McGonagall, smiling.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hayleigh."  
  
"Afternoon?" she mumbled pushing herself up to a sitting position. McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Yes. You slept through breakfast, and your morning classes. It is lunchtime, if you are feeling better. You may head down at any time." She nodded.  
  
"Can I go now?' she asked.  
  
"Of course." McGonagall helped her stand, and they left the wing, heading up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
She dropped her robes over her head, picked up her bag, and headed down the steps, hurrying, to get to lunch. Opening the doors to the Great Hall, she stumbled, almost falling over, listening to the chattering of the students, who weren't paying attention to her as she made her way down the rows to an open seat between Hermoine and Harry.  
  
"Your feeling better!" Hermoine exclaimed, dishing some food onto the plate in front of Hayleigh.  
  
"Yea.gosh, if you hadn't found me upstairs, I'd probably be in, like, a coma or something right now." Hermoine smiled.  
  
"Thank Oliver. He was the one who noticed that you were sleeping in quite late." She glanced down the table. He was pretty far from her, surrounded by Seamus, and Neville, and the Creevey brothers. Looking back down, she was only able to stomach a small bit of the food. The food disappeared, and the bell rang, and Hayleigh waited a moment before standing and heading out of the room. As she passed the doorway, Oliver grabbed her about the waist, and spun her around. Her bag hit the floor, and she cried out, smacking his hands. He set her down, and she dropped to her knees, her mouth opened, eyes closed, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Hayleigh?" he asked.  
  
"Don't do that!" she cried out, clutching her bag and pulling herself up.  
  
"Sorry." he said, stepping back. Shaking her head, she grabbed his shoulder to steady herself.  
  
"No.I'm just.I'm feeling better, but I am still somewhat nauseous."  
  
"Oh, alright," he said, and slid his arm around her waist. "Will you be okay for graduation?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I'll be fine," she said, smiling. He leaned over, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good. You know.you still look pale."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said I'd look this way for a few days." He nodded, and they headed up the steps, listening to the late bell ring.  
  
Hayleigh was sitting in the common room, against the opposite wall from the fire. She still felt warm, and didn't want to overheat herself. Ginny Weasley walked down the steps from the Girl's Dorm, smiling. Hayleigh glanced up from the paper she had in her hands.  
  
"What're you so happy about?"  
  
"School's almost over," she giggled. Hayleigh smiled, too.  
  
"I get out sooner, you know." Ginny gave her a look, and giggled again.  
  
"I know. And I'm going to come see you graduate. Mom and Dad will be there, too. And Charlie, and Bill, and."  
  
"And my parents," Hermoine added, coming down the steps. Hayleigh smiled.  
  
"Oh, boy. This is going to be so much fun, having everyone there. Oh.gosh."  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"All the Weasley's in one room. Whoa." They started laughing, and Hayleigh shook her head, a smile on her face. "That's great, you guys. But, Hermoine.why are your parents coming?"  
  
"They think you're a good role model for me." Hayleigh laughed.  
  
"Me? A role model? Ha!" she exclaimed, still laughing. Oliver headed down to the common room, and looked at the girls.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that my whole family will be at graduation?" Ginny asked, a grin on her face. Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh boy." Hayleigh giggled again, and checked the clock.  
  
"It's getting late, you guys. I'm going to head up to bed."  
  
"Good night, Hayleigh," Ginny and Hermoine said. She kissed Oliver on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Oliver."  
  
"Night, Hayl." She headed up the steps, and turned, going to the girls dorm. Her eyelids were drooping, and she was so very tired. 


	10. Chapter X

Graduation was two hours away. Hayleigh stood in the common room, helping Oliver straighten his robes. She stepped back, and smiled.

"I think you look good," she said. He laughed, as he looked at her hair. "What?"

"Turn around," he said. She turned, and he lifted the brush off the table, running it through her hair for her. She turned back around, to face him, and he placed her bow back in her hair. "There. That looks better." She straightened her own robes, and clapped her hands together.

"I am _so_ nervous!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

"Me too. But, at least after this, we are DONE!" he exclaimed. Hayleigh laughed, clapping again, and threw her arms around him.

"I love you…" she said.

"I love you, too, Hayl." Professor McGonagall entered the common room, and all the seventh years flooded down the steps, crowding around her.

"Graduation is less that two hours away. If you wish, you may head down to the Great Hall, greet those who have come to see you, and have something to eat at the refreshment table we've had set up." Hayleigh reached out, and took Oliver's hand. "Now, so long as everyone remembers their manners, and their place, things will go off without a hitch." She turned, and the students followed her downstairs, to the Great Hall. Hayleigh walked in the door, and looked around.

"Hayleigh!" She looked up, and smiled, seeing Mrs. Weasley running over with the family. She giggled.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! Guys!" She hugged each and every Weasley (even Percy, who had just joined them), and turned around. Oliver was motioning to her from the wall, and she turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I will be right back. I need to go see Oliver," she said, and ran to the wall.

"Hayl? You remember my mum and dad, right?" he asked. She nodded as they hugged her.

"Of course. How could I forget?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Hayleigh, oh, it is so good to see you again, dear," Mrs. Wood said.

"You, too, Mrs. Wood," she said, smiling. "I should get back to the Weasley's," she said, pointing.

"See you in a little bit," Oliver said. She kissed his cheek, and went back to her "family."

Professor McGonagall rounded up the seventh years, and smiled.

"It's time. Get into your rows, find your partners," she said, and headed up to the podium. Hayleigh turned around. Her partner was Percy Weasley. She wasn't too far from Oliver in line, but was glad she wasn't partnered with him. She loved him dearly, of course, but sometimes she felt so possessive over him, since they were always together.

The names were read off, one by one, and each student went up, took their diploma, shaking Dumbledore's hand, and then proceeding to go off and sit down. She slowly advanced to the front of the line with Percy. She was nervous, but she was able to hear her name being called, as though it was amplified in her mind.

"Hayleigh Gryffindor!" She headed forward, and reached out, taking the diploma in one hand, and taking Dumbledore's hand in the other.

"Congratulations," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling, waved slightly to the Weasley's, and went ahead to her seat, to relax, finally. She listened as they went thru, calling off the names.

"Percy Weasley!" It seemed as though they called him not too long after they called her. She watched him take his diploma and sit, as they called off two more names, and she smiled.

"Oliver Wood!" She clapped as he took his diploma and headed to his seat.

The entire class was done. She smiled brightly as she hugged the Weasley's.

"Congratulations, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging her. Hayleigh smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." She turned, and smiled at Percy. "We're done!" she exclaimed. He smiled, and they hugged.

"Hayleigh?" She pulled back, hearing the young voice behind her. She stopped, and looked up at Percy. "Hayleigh?" the voice called again. She turned, and looked around…only to see the girl in the doorway, with long black hair, and eyes that were a deep shade of blue.

"Melissa?" she asked. Melissa looked up, and smiled.

"Hayleigh!" She ran across the room, and grabbed her sister around the shoulders.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed. Melissa hugged her sister, smiling.

"I came to see you graduate! You think I would miss this?" she asked.

"But…how? I mean…how?" She turned, pointing to Twombly, the little house elf behind her.

"He showed me the Floo powder cup beside the fireplace, and he brought me to Hogsmeade. We came from there…" Twombly smiled.

"Twombly wouldn't miss Miss Hayleigh's graduation. Twombly knows Mr. Gryffindor would have gotten upset." Hayleigh smiled, and took her sisters hand.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I was actually staying with the Weasley's, because I'm supposed to live with you. They sent me an owl, but I arrived at the Weasley's about an hour after they left…Twombly pointed out the Floo system." Hayleigh smiled, and turned around. Mr. Weasley walked up.

"Thought we would surprise you," he said, smiling. Twombly tugged on Hayleigh's shirt, and she turned around.

"Mr. Gryffindor asked me to give you this, if he should miss your graduation," he said, holding out a small package. Hayleigh opened it, and found inside the ring he'd always worn. It was a golden band, with a single red diamond-shaped jewel in the center. She gasped, hand over her mouth, as she looked at it. After a second, she slipped it onto her finger, and smiled.

"Thank you Twombly." Twombly nodded.

They all went outside and, since there was a chill in the air, Hayleigh had pulled on her jacket. Twombly, Melissa, the Weasley's, Oliver and his parents, Hermoine, and Harry were wandering around the grounds, talking, and Hayleigh turned her attention to Twombly, shivering slightly beside Melissa. She jammed her hands into her pockets, and felt a pair of gloves in one of them. Pulling them out, she looked at them. She'd bought them a few months ago, but they had been too small, and she cleared her throat, pausing. Twombly stopped, and glanced up at her.

"Twombly?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"What's the one thing you want more than anything?" He shook his head.

"Miss Gryffindor does not wish to know that."

"Yes I do. Come on, Twombly…what is it that you really want?" Twombly sighed, and looked at the ground. He closed his hands behind his back, and dug his toe into the ground.

"Freedom…" he whispered. Hayleigh smiled.

"Let me see your hands." He looked up, wide-eyed, afraid. "I won't hurt you…promise." He stuck out his hands, and closed his eyes. She opened the wrist of one glove, and snapped it over his hand, and did the same with the other. "Did I hurt you?" she asked. He opened his eyes, and looked down, staring at the gloves.

"You…have given Twombly clothing?" She nodded. "You've…set Twombly free!" he exclaimed, hugging himself. Hayleigh giggled, standing up.

"Yes, I have. You have been faithful to helping my sister after our father died and our mother was imprisoned. She's sent me letters, all speaking kindly of you, of how you helped her cope after father died. How you tried to explain why mom was placed in Azkaban. And for that, I free you." Twombly was very giggly, jumping up and down, hugging himself. Then he froze. "Twombly?" she asked.

"But…now that Twombly is free…what will Twombly do?" She smiled, looking up at the sky.

"I heard that Headmaster Dumbledore is looking for another house elf to help in the kitchens…" He smiled brightly.

"That way?" he asked, pointing. Hayleigh nodded.

"That way." He smiled, and ran inside, giggling. Hayleigh laughed. "It's so cute!" Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed.

"That was nice." She nodded.

"I know. But so was he, and I had to pay him back." Mrs. Weasley glanced upwards, and gasped.

"Hayleigh, dear, we must be going…"

"We should head home, too, Oliver…" Hayleigh looked up at her boyfriend, and sighed.

"Why don't you head on home? I'll meet you there. I still need to pack everything up," she said, and smiled. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and the Weasley's, and the Wood's, headed back into the building, to head back to their homes. "Melissa, go on with the Weasley's." Her sister hugged her, and ran off. Hayleigh smiled, shaking her head.

"Hayleigh, come on, lets get going…" She reached up, placing her hands on his cheeks, and pulled his head down, kissing him. She slid her hands around his shoulders, and pulled him closer. He kissed her back, smiling.

"I love you, Oliver." He looked down at her, into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Hayl. Come on, let's head inside," he said. She smiled, and put her arm thru his, taking his hand with both of hers, and dropping her head against his shoulder. "You alright?"

"It's going to be so weird, not seeing you everyday." He smiled.

"I'll visit you…or, you'll visit me. Or…we can talk thru that mirror thing your dad gave you last year…" She smiled.

"I know. But it's not the same…" He reached up, running his hand over her hair, and lowered his head, kissing her forehead.

"But it's better than nothing." She looked up, and widened her eyes. She hadn't realized they'd already arrived at the painting, so she paused, thinking. "Astrology." She smiled as Oliver pulled open the picture, and pushed her in ahead of him.

"I can't believe I forgot that. I was just in here this morning…" She followed him up to his dorm, where she dropped onto his bed and watched him finish throwing his things into his trunk. After a minute, Oliver dropped down beside her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Hayl, but its not going to be forever. We made it thru summer, we can make it thru graduating too." She smiled, and put her arms around him, eyes closed.

"I love you…"

"Love you, too…" She stood up, and smiled.

"I should go pack up my things, too…" He nodded, and dragged his suitcase down the steps.

"I'll be right here when you come down," he said. She nodded, and jogged up the steps.

Hayleigh and Oliver came down the steps, pulling their trunks along behind them, and climbed aboard the train that was taking the graduates who DIDN'T have a ride home to the station. They headed down the train, thru the cars, and approached one that held Percy.

"Percy? Thought you were going home with your family," she said, closing door behind her.

"Was going to, but heard you were riding the train back, so I decided to ride it with you," he said, smiling. She and Oliver pushed their cases up into the compartment above their heads, and dropped down near the windows.

"That's cool, Percy. That was nice…" He smiled and nodded, and dropped his head against the back of his seat.

Hayleigh sighed as they looked up at the Weasley's house. They'd apparated from the station, so they wouldn't have to worry about transportation. She looked over at Oliver as Percy headed up to the house to give them a moment. He'd said goodbye to Oliver, but she felt a tear stinging at her eye.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

"I'll come see you, Hayl. Promise," he said, picking her up in a hug and kissing her. She smiled, and felt the tear fall down to her lips. He pulled back, and smiled at her. "I love you…"

"Love you too…Bye, Oliver."

"Bye." She lifted her trunk, and headed up into the house, glancing back at him nearly every step. She paused at the door, and waved. He waved, then disapparated. Sighing again, she pushed open the door, with Percy right behind her, and walked inside.

"Bout time you arrived," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. She stood at the end of the table, with everyone else sitting around with, two open chairs between Harry and Ron. Hayleigh closed her eyes for a brief second, smiling, and set her trunk down beside the door.

"I didn't wanna say goodbye," she said, pulling out the chair beside Ron. She dropped down, and Mrs. Weasley passed out plates with pieces of cake on them. Hayleigh looked down. "Wow…what's this for?"

"Graduating," she said, smiling. Hayleigh looked over at Percy, and smiled, lifting her fork.


End file.
